<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайная жизнь Юки Эйри by Hikari_Mutto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927311">Тайная жизнь Юки Эйри</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto'>Hikari_Mutto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Thriller, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Токио объявился маньяк. Имеет ли к нему отношение знаменитый писатель, ведущий затворнический образ жизни? И с кем постоянно разговаривает Юки Эйри в пустой квартире, он ведь живет один?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitazawa Yuki/Yuki Eiri, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайная жизнь Юки Эйри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://radikal.ru"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Вокруг была кровь, море крови. Его руки, казалось, пропитаны ею. Он понятия не имел, где находится, но одно знал наверняка – нужно уходить пока не появилось «оно». Стоило об этом подумать, как, он чувствовал, где-то рядом, в обступающем мраке, зашевелилось чудовище. </i>
</p><p>– Нет! – С криком Юки открыл глаза. Все в порядке, он в своей кровати, один, в безопасности. Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя успокоиться и подняться с постели. Восемь утра, десять часов сна, а такое чувство, будто вторые сутки без отдыха.<br/> Он прошел в ванную комнату и открутил холодный кран в душе. Через час встреча с редактором, незачем пугать девицу своим изможденным видом.<br/> – Опять приснился кошмар?<br/> Он ничего не слышал, его задача – принять душ, просмотреть главу... Кажется, по утрам люди еще чем-то занимаются?<br/> – Ты завтракать чем будешь? У тебя, если не в курсе, пустой холодильник.<br/> Точно, нужно поесть. Скромный завтрак на одного, сойдет и пара яиц, вроде еще не протухли. И крепкий горячий кофе.<br/> – Эйри, поговори со мной. Если будешь меня игнорировать, я все равно никуда не денусь, – продолжал докучать чужой голос. Но нет, если не отвечать, тот скоро отстанет.<br/> – Я думаю нам пора наведаться к твоему психиатру, – понеслось в спину писателю, когда он вышел из ванной, хлопнув дверью. Не поможет, но можно же намекнуть, что лучше за ним не идти. <br/> На кухне было тихо, даже часы молчали, застыв без десяти двенадцать. <i>Этот</i> постоянно твердит, что нужно сменить батарейку. Сам бы и менял, раз его волнует бег времени. Для Юки оно уже давно делится только на день и ночь, и чтобы определиться какое время суток, достаточно выглянуть в окно.<br/> Кофе закипел. Юки выключил огонь под туркой, переливая жидкость в чашку. Где сигареты? Черт, пачка пуста, придется выйти, чтобы пополнить запасы.<br/> Он отвернулся от плиты и нос к носу столкнулся с <i>этим</i>. От неожиданности Эйри выронил кружку. Повезло, горячий кофе большей частью пролился на халат, в котором он был после ванны.<br/> – Китазава, ты это нарочно, – процедил блондин, хватая кухонное полотенце.<br/> – Нет, я просто хотел обратить на себя внимание. Хватит от меня бегать, – скрестил руки на груди молодой парень, на вид ему было, как и самому Юки, около двадцати трех лет. – Раз ты на сегодня смирился с моим существованием, может, обсудим, что тебе приснилось?<br/> – Скройся с моих глаз, – процедил Юки, наполняя еще одну кружку, кофе всегда в избытке. <br/> – Не могу. Позволь напомнить, что меня можешь видеть только ты, – разозлился Китазава. – Уж не знаю, почему так вышло, потому что ты сын священника или из-за того, что ты меня убил, но я твой персональный призрак. – Паря над полом приблизился он к писателю.<br/> – И если ты сидишь в четырех стенах, то и мне приходится здесь оставаться. Это невыносимо! Будь я еще жив, я бы умер со скуки!<br/> Тирада духа не произвела на Юки никакого впечатления, за семь лет наслушался. Романист сел за стол и отвернулся к окну, чтобы не видеть надоевшую физиономию. По ту сторону шел снег.</p><p> *** </p><p>Когда ему было шестнадцать лет, Эйри жил с матерью в Нью-Йорке, мечтал стать писателем и верил, что будущее принадлежит ему. Когда у него появился старший товарищ, который тоже сочинял рассказы, да к тому же являлся студентом филологического факультета, Эйри очень обрадовался. Все свободное время он старался проводить с этим парнем, даже под страшным секретом поведал как сильно желал, чтобы они никогда не расставались.<br/> Не зря говорят «будь осторожен в своих желаниях».<br/> После трех месяцев знакомства он называл Китазаву своим учителем, считая, что тот знает все на свете. Когда же друг предложил пойти с ним  ночью к ветхому зданию, готовому под снос, чтобы показать нечто интересное, Эйри безоговорочно пошел.<br/> А там узнал о себе много нового. Что, оказывается, своими извечными восторгами был противен Китазаве, что вел себя как глупый щенок и бесил своими детскими объятиями. Китазава все говорил и говорил, его черты лица исказились в страшной гримасе, в глазах плескались только злоба и безумие. Он сказал, что Эйри сам виноват и сейчас получит то, чего так долго добивался. Учитель ударил его, да так сильно, что мальчик упал на заваленный разным хламом пол.<br/> Китазава навалился на него, срывая одежду, и кричал, брызжа слюной, что мелкий паразит сам его соблазнил. Эйри не помня себя в панике, начал отбиваться, но тот совсем не обращал внимания на беспомощные тычки. Когда его рука натолкнулась на битую бутылку, Эйри действовал инстинктивно. Он махнул осколком в сторону Китазавы, глубоко всаживая стекло тому в шею. Кровь казалась такой черной. В глазах учителя отразилось удивление, он продолжал хвататься за мальчика, не понимая, что уже мертв, а Эйри не мог отвести взгляда от этого страшного зрелища.<br/>Его нашел Сегучи, друг детства. Эйри оставил тому записку, уходя с Китазавой, хотел похвастаться, что ему хотят доверить большой секрет.<br/> Сегучи увидел Эйри стоящим на коленях, судорожно сжимавшего окровавленную бутылку, плачущего. А подле него изрезанное в мясо тело, в остывшей луже крови.<br/> Через два дня состоялись похороны. Всем сообщили, что Китазава Юки умер от рук убийцы-маньяка. Трагедия, конечно, но это Нью-Йорк, здесь и не такое случается.<br/>Эйри на кладбище не ходил, он заперся в своей комнате и просто лежал, уставившись в потолок. Начали приходить воспоминания. Странно, но тогда, в том доме, он совсем не ощущал, как под его движениями расходится плоть, он видел только глаза учителя, красивые светло-карие глаза, которые так часто смотрели на него по-доброму. Теперь он навсегда запомнит их пустыми, лишенными жизни.<br/> – Да ладно, даже после смерти в моих прекрасных очах горит задор, – раздалось рядом. Эйри повернулся в сторону, откуда шел голос, и увидел Китазаву, каким тот был на кануне – в светлой рубашке и свободных брюках. Но ни капли крови на ткани, ни одной царапины. Эйри увидел его и закричал, и продолжал орать, пока не прибежала мать. Она успокаивала ребенка, говоря, что ее мальчику приснился кошмар, все будет хорошо. Она не замечала Китазаву, хотя тот стоял прямо у нее за спиной, и улыбался. Для остальных же он был таким прозрачным как воздух.</p><p> Мать отвела Эйри к психоаналитику. Солидный дяденька с куцей бородкой очень долго распространялся про посттравматический синдром, втолковывал про стресс и душевные травмы. Он утверждал, что как только Эйри успокоится и почувствует себя в безопасности, галлюцинации пройдут сами собой. С умным видом выписал мальчику гору седативных средств, таблеток от бессонницы и головной боли, ставших постоянными попутчиками будущего популярного автора.<br/> А рядом с врачом стоял призрак и комментировал список медикаментов, давая свои рекомендации по употреблению. Эйри как-то сразу понял, что такими методами от Китазавы не избавиться.<br/> Сестра увезла его в Японию, где жила вместе с отцом и их с Эйри младшим братом. После развода мама забрала в Америку только Эйри, он больше остальных детей был похож на нее – блондин с янтарными глазами сильно выделялся на фоне темноволосых брата и сестры. Тогда он был не против уехать, японские школьники постоянно дразнили его из-за этой его непохожести, обзывали иностранцем. Теперь получалось, что и обратно он перебирается, сбегая. Только вот на этот раз его кошмар последовал за ним.</p><p> ***</p><p> – Знаешь, Эйри, я тут подумал, ты пытался избавиться от меня, высиживая в кельи в храме отца-монаха, ходил к сатанистам, хотя, по-моему, они тебя самого за демона приняли, ты же смотрел на них как на ничтожества и утверждал, что видишь духов.<br/> – Сборище жалких неудачников. – Юки ушел с чашкой к компьютеру. Китазава проплыл по воздуху следом.<br/> – Не стану спорить, мы сейчас не об этом. Так вот, ни буддизм, ни христианство тебе помочь не в силах. С моими незаконченными делами тоже не сложилось, я всегда делал, что хотел и ни о чем не жалею.<br/> – Да неужели? – покосился на него писатель. На заваленном бумагами и счетами столе нашлась пачка сигарет. И в ней только пара штук, ну хоть что-то.<br/> – Представь себе, за эти семь лет я тебя так затрахал, что самому становится плохо. И я подумал, – Китазава в плотную приблизился к Эйри, но тот сразу же отпрянул в сторону, – а что, если это не я проклят, а дело в тебе?<br/> Юки плотно закрыл глаза, выдыхая сигаретный дым. Будто он сам этого не знает. Он убил человека, и тот бессмертным напоминанием будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Его жертва, его проклятие.<br/> – Я уверен, что ты мысленно голову пеплом посыпаешь, – раздалось из «темноты». Виски начало покалывать холодом. Юки широко распахнул глаза – Китазава стоял позади его стула и своими нематериальными пальцами пытался сделать массаж.<br/> – Не прикасайся ко мне! – отмахнулся Юки.<br/> – Ты такой напряженный, поэтому у тебя голова и болит, – покачал головой призрак. – Я тебя уже давно простил за свою смерть, не заморачивайся. И я знаю как нам решить проблему.<br/>Китазава устроился невесомым телом у Юки на коленях, попытавшись того обнять. <br/>– Тебе просто нужно...<br/> Звонок в дверь не дал договорить. Юки встал со стула, пройдя сквозь тело призрака. Тот так и завис в положении сидя, плавно спланировав на сиденье.<br/> – Твой редактор так не вовремя. Может, не будешь ей открывать? Мне прямо тошно, как она с тобой заигрывает.<br/> – Умолкни, – бросил писатель, направляясь к входной двери.<br/> – Ты перед ней в банном халате разгуливать собираешься? Она порадуется, – насмешливо одобрил Китазава.<br/> – Одну минуту! – громко попросил Юки, натягивая брюки и рубашку.<br/> – Она же мятая, – скривился призрак. – Эйри, это неприлично, принимать гостей в таком неухоженном виде. Одень ту синюю, после стирки она висит у тебя в шкафу. Твоя кожа в ней хоть не будет казаться такой нездоровой.<br/> – Сегодня ты слишком много болтаешь, – Юки поспешил впустить ожидавшую за дверью Каоруко-сан.<br/> – Кому-то же нужно заполнять пустоту, а ты все отмалчиваешься. Эх, в детстве было тебя не остановить, делился со мной всеми тайнами на свете, – посетовал призрак.<br/> Эйри только зубами скрипнул, не имея возможности ответить при постороннем человеке. Иногда ему казалось, что Китазава совсем не помнит, при каких обстоятельствах он умер. Но за все то время, что они существуют вместе, Юки так ни разу не поговорил с бывшим товарищем о той ночи.<br/> Предложив своему редактору напитки, автор пошел на кухню заваривать чай. Вернувшись с чашкой дымящегося зеленого чая, он застал Китазаву лежащим на коленях у ничего не подозревающей девушки. Призрак тыкал в ее грудь пальцем, пока Каоруко спокойно просматривала рукопись писателя, не чувствуя потустороннего касания.<br/> – Скучно, она совсем не чувствительная, материалистка. Пока тебя не было, эта дамочка успела дважды протереть свои очки, подкрасила губы и что-то там пыталась сделать с волосами. Готовься, Эйри, сейчас тебе будут строить глазки, – наябедничал Китазава.<br/> Юки только сердито на него посмотрел.<br/> – Юки-сенсей? – Каоруко заправила прядь волос за ухо и преданно посмотрела на автора.<br/> – Ваш чай. Как там мой текст? Уже прочли? – переключился Юки на работу.<br/> – Пока только просмотрела, но уже могу сказать, что это будет очередной бестселлер. Ваши герои всегда очень живые, а истории интригующие. Единственное замечание... скорее даже просьба...<br/> – Я Вас слушаю, – садясь напротив, поощрил Юки. Он вертел последнюю сигарету и хотел остаться в сравнительном одиночестве, чтобы покурить. Каоруко-сан хорошо знала свое дело, но иногда ее женская деликатность раздражала. Разве нельзя говорить напрямик? Будто вежливость изменит суть дела.<br/> – Ваши книги неизменно пользуются популярностью, но, знаете, в них очень много насилия. Это не плохо, не подумайте, что я хочу повлиять на ваш стиль, но эту мрачность хотелось бы чем-то разбавить, – под пристальным взглядом стушевалась девушка. Откуда ей было знать, что Юки наблюдал за Китазавой, вздумавшим походить по потолку. Привидение отвлекало. Посмотрев на Юки, оно спланировало на диван и обняло продолжающую объясняться Каоруко.<br/> – В чем-то она права, Эйри. Я с тобой о том же хотел поговорить. Нашу мужскую компанию пора разбавить. Жаль что малышка не в нашем вкусе. Была бы мальчонкой, тебе даже выходить не пришлось в этот враждебный мир, – погладил девушку по головке призрак.<br/> – К чему ты клонишь? – холодно осведомился Юки.<br/> – Я о том, Юки-сенсей, что не помешает ввести в роман любовную линию. Не обязательно серьезные отношения, пусть это будет легкий флирт, случайная связь... – лепетала покрасневшая девушка.<br/> – Прислушайся к редактору, она дело говорит. Я уже некоторое время об этом думаю. Так вот, ты был влюблен в меня и, согласен, опыт был печальным. И сейчас у тебя «трудный период», – показал кавычки пальцами Китазава. – Но Эйри, сколько можно в девственниках ходить? Тебе уже двадцать три, не думаешь, что ты затянул с целибатом? Это вредно для здоровья, в конце концов!<br/> – Я понял, – поднялся со стула автор. – Каоруко-сан, я понял чего Вы от меня хотите, обещаю поработать в этом направлении. Возьмите готовые материалы с собой, а на следующей встрече я покажу новые наработки.<br/> – Что, я уже ухожу? – замолчала на полуслове редактор. Юки-сенсей помог собрать ее портфель и под локоть довел до прихожей. – А когда мы снова увидимся?<br/> – Как обычно, жду Вас через две недели, в четверг к девяти. Если что изменится, номер моего домашнего телефона у Вас есть. Всего хорошего.<br/> – Да, и Вам, – разочарованная Каоруко медленно пошла вниз по лестнице.<br/> – Что ты за чушь городишь? – развернулся писатель к призраку.<br/> – Это не чушь. Пора меняться, Эйри. Ты никуда не ходишь, ничего не делаешь, только и знаешь, что по клавишам стучать, выдумывая очередной сюжет для триллера. Попробовать жить самому не хочешь?<br/> – Прекрасно, ты сэкономил мне на походе к мозгоправу, указав на суть всех моих бед, – скривился Юки, собирая разбросанные по гостиной черновики. – А то я было подумал, что жить мне мешает говорливое приведение умершего от моей руки педофила, герой моих ночных кошмаров.<br/> – Эйри, мы перепробовали все, включая гипноз и ночевки на кладбище. Других духов ты не видишь, со мной тоже никто с той стороны общаться не спешит. Нужно помогать себе самим, иначе тебе еще лет шестьдесят предстоит коротать со мной ночи.<br/> – Да черт тебя дери! – Швырнул рукописи обратно на стол Юки. – И что ты предлагаешь? Снять шлюху?<br/> – Нет, думаю, просто секс не поможет. То есть, секс, конечно, не плохой старт, он быть должен, и я ни за что не пропущу такое важное для тебя событие...<br/> – Это одна из причин, почему у меня никого нет, - перебил его Юки.<br/> – Ну, хорошо, я только одним глазком гляну. А вдруг без моего одобрения проклятие мы не снимем? Да и подскажу тебе, что да как, – подмигнул Китазава.<br/> – Знаешь, обойдусь.<br/> – Для начала нужно подыскать тебе кандидатуру для создания романтических отношений, – не слушал возражений призрак.<br/> Юки отправился в спальню искать кошелек, самое время проветриться.<br/> – Ты предлагаешь мне избавиться от тебя, посадив на шею другого придурка?<br/> – Если тебе нравятся придурки, ничего с этим не поделаешь.<br/> – А что, если ничего не выйдет? Появится у меня кто-то, но ты никуда не денешься, вдвоем меня изводить будете?<br/> – Это благородный риск, – развел руками Китазава, улыбаясь. Но заметив, что Эйри собирается категорически отказать, выложил главный козырь. – Давай ты просто попытаешься, а я обещаю, что не буду трогать тебя целый месяц. Идет?<br/> Его серьезный тон заставил писателя заколебаться. Стоя на пороге с ключами, Юки обернулся к духу:<br/> – Не в твоих силах исполнить такое обещание.<br/> Призрак отвел взгляд, возразить было нечего. Юки вздохнул.<br/> – Я согласен не посылать каждого, кто попытается заговорить со мной, пока не добуду сигарет. Если ничего не произойдет, ты больше не лезешь ко мне со своими бредовыми идеями.<br/> – Ну, это уже что-то, – сразу повеселел Китазава. – Кстати, к тебе гости.<br/> Юки дернул ручку прежде, чем услышал звонок. По ту сторону двери стоял длинноволосый блондин в солнцезащитных очках. Солнце это да, но зимой можно было и обойтись.<br/> – Эйри Уэсуги? – уточнил незнакомец.</p><p> ***<br/> – Эйри Уэсуги?<br/> – Кто вы? – не предлагая войти, Юки захлопнул дверь и начал спускаться на улицу. За его правым плечом парил невидимый Китазава.<br/> – Эйри, не узнал? Это же я, дядюшка Кей! – расплылся в улыбке этот тип.<br/> – Не припоминаю такого.<br/> – Вежлив как всегда. Не удивительно, что ты забыл как я выгляжу, мы не виделись с твоего пятнадцатилетия. Я двоюродный брат твоей матери. Кстати, тоже долго жил в Нью-Йорке, но в разное с тобой время.<br/> Юки резко остановился и «дядюшка Кей» врезался в него.<br/> – Зачем Вы пришли? Не виделись почти десять лет и столько бы еще не знались.<br/> – Хм... Такое было бы уместнее обсудить в квартире.<br/> – Я тороплюсь, – не воспринял намек Юки. Китазава только покивал, внимательно прислушиваясь к словам подозрительного субъекта. Он оценил большой пистолет, спрятанный под курткой блондина и рассчитывал узнать что-нибудь интересное. А если очень повезет, то новоиспеченный родственник втянет Эйри в опасное дельце и шальная пуля избавит того от мучений. А заодно и Китазава перестанет быть привязанным к скучному писателю.<br/>– Эм, Юки, тебя ведь теперь так зовут? Ты живешь в этом доме уже три года... Нет, давай я сначала представлюсь официально – Клод Винчестер, детектив по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений.<br/> – Эйри, ты нарвался на копа! И как у тебя получается? Ты же зад от кресла за компьютером оторвать не можешь, а неприятностей нажил, – восхитился призрак.<br/> – Меня в чем-то подозревают? – спокойно осведомился Юки.<br/> – Нет, что ты, – уверил Кей. – Дело в том, что в этом районе вчера ночью было совершено нападение. Молодой парень был изнасилован. Его доставили в больницу с ножевыми ранами и внутренним кровотечением. В себя еще не пришел. И я не просто так тебе об этих ужасах рассказываю, – предупредил полицейский.<br/> – Будем надеяться, – кивнул Юки. – Сигареты есть?<br/> Кей похлопал себя по карманам, и извиняющееся улыбнулся:<br/> – Извини, не курю.<br/> – Что Вам от меня нужно?<br/> – Для начала, я действительно хотел поздороваться. Назначение сюда я получил только в прошлом месяце, и все не было времени тебя навестить.<br/>На улице было пустынно, холод загнал горожан по домам. Похоже, у уличных лоточников сигарет купить не удастся, придется переться в магазин. Юки свернул в нужном направлении.<br/> – Так вот, о тебе я узнал по долгу службы, мы опрашиваем всех жителей, могущих пролить свет на это дело. Нападение было совершено за два дома от твоего. Может ты что-то слышал?<br/> – Во сколько это случилось?<br/> – Около двух часов ночи. Парня сильно порезали, если он был на тот момент в сознании, мог поднять шум.<br/> – Резали, говорите? Было... много крови? – сглотнув, уточнил Юки.<br/> – Эй, осторожнее, ты побледнел и задаешь странные вопросы, – предупредил Китазава, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Полицейский может решить, что ты мальчишку «того». А нам некогда, сегодня ты должен встретить свою любовь до гроба, помнишь?<br/> Тем временем Кей кинул быстрый взгляд на Эйри и притормозил.<br/> – Прости, мне не следовало упоминать подробности. Твоя мать говорила, что ты не выносишь вида крови.<br/> – Детская травма, по счастью на моей работе никак не отражается. Сожалею, но, как свидетель, я Вам бесполезен. Я крепко сплю, и среди ночи никогда не просыпаюсь, так что, если бы и под моими окнами устроили перестрелку, а такое уже бывало, я бы не заметил.<br/> – А разве у тебя не хроническая бессонница? – рассматривая свой жетон полицейского, уточнил Кей.<br/> – Именно поэтому, без таблеток я спать не ложусь, – подтвердил Юки.<br/> – Наркоман, – фыркнул Китазава.<br/> – Ты пишешь в жанре детектив, кажется?<br/> – По большей части триллеры. Интересуетесь беллетристикой?<br/> – Понимаешь, у нас бюджет маленький, аналитиков в отделе не хватает. Просто хотел попросить, если заметишь кого-нибудь странного или вспомнишь что о вчерашней ночи, дай мне знать. Люди твоей профессии частенько помогают уголовному сыску. – Кей протянул племяннику свою визитку. – Возьми на всякий случай. И сам будь осторожен.<br/> – Спасибо, не думаю, что мне может что-то угрожать, но буду иметь в виду. <br/> – В любом случае позвони, сходим попить пива, поговорим по-родственному.<br/> Юки кивнул, пряча визитку в карман. Вникать в это дело не было никакого желания. Одного маньяка с него хватило.</p><p> ***</p><p> В минимаркете народу было мало. На кассе зевала продавщица, с десяток человек бродили между стеллажей. Юки решил сразу набрать продуктов с запасом, чтобы не заморачиваться несколько недель.<br/> – Ты берешь одни полуфабрикаты. Возьми лучше овощей, кстати, твои яйца давно протухли, нужно было воспользоваться ими раньше.– Раздавал указания Китазава.<br/> Когда до призрака дошла двусмысленность последней фразы, он гаденько захихикал. <br/> – Ты проникся тем, что я сказал? А ведь так и есть.<br/> Юки по обыкновению проигнорировал выпады своего прозрачного собеседника. Набрав консервов, он зашел в отдел алкогольных напитков.<br/> – О, «Jim Beam», – узнал американскую марку Китазава. – Не знал, что это виски продается в Японии. Если захочешь надраться как следует, бери его. Оригинальный мягкий вкус, хватит полбутылки и на утро гарантировано тяжкое похмелье. Эх, хотел бы я почувствовать его снова.<br/> Эйри взял пару бутылок предложенного пойла и пошел на выход.<br/> – Что, так хочется забыться? Ты хоть со своими таблетками не мешай.<br/> Все так же молча, писатель встал в очередь на кассу, добавив к выбранному товару блок крепких сигарет.<br/> – Будешь и дальше столько курить, умрешь молодым, – привычно заметил Китазава. Эйри подхватил эту дурную привычку, как только ушел из отцовского храма. Он начал жить отдельно и самостоятельно зарабатывать, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Китазава язвил, что по японским законам Юки еще несовершеннолетний, и курить ему запрещается, но они оба продолжали считать себя ньюйоркцами, хотя один имел японское гражданство, а второй, вообще, был мертв.<br/> Перед Юки на кассе стояло два покупателя – тучная дама, перебиравшая дающие право на утреннюю скидку купоны, и высокий парень в больших наушниках, покупавший пачку презервативов и тест на беременность.<br/> Китазава опять не смог сдержаться. Он придвинулся к Юки и прошептал на ухо, будто кто-нибудь еще мог его подслушать:<br/> – Вот что значит жить полной жизнью, жаль, что он натурал. <br/> Потеряв интерес к парню «из другой лиги», призрак стал осматриваться по сторонам.<br/> – А это уже интересней, – заинтересованно посмотрел он за спину Юки. Тот не стал оборачиваться, хотя и почувствовал, что за ним заняли очередь.<br/> – Подайте, пожалуйста, жевательную резинку с клубничным вкусом, – попросил писателя звонкий мальчишеский голос.<br/> Юки небрежно швырнул требуемое на прилавок.<br/> – Спасибо большое, – тем не менее, вежливо поблагодарил мальчик. – Ой, вы же Юки Эйри! Простите, я вас сразу не узнал. Здравствуйте.<br/> – Нет, ты обознался. – Юки отвернулся, мысленно поторапливая возящуюся со сдачей кассиршу. Только поклонников ему и не хватало. Он даже на встречи, организованные его издательством, никогда не приходил, и начинать любезничать с прохожими тоже не считал нужным.<br/> – Ну как же, Эйри-сан из тридцать шестой, я вас хорошо запомнил. – Не понял намека мальчишка. – Я ваш сосед снизу, Фуджисаки Сугуру, вспомнили? Я вам как-то почту заносил, что по ошибке в мой ящик попала, – продолжал болтать настырный парень.<br/> – Эйри, Эйри. У тебя сегодня день забытых знакомых, – прокомментировал Китазава, не сводя глаз с симпатяжки.<br/> – Может быть, и был такой, – буркнул Юки, мысленно понося женщину, которая до сих пор грузила покупки на тележку и никак не хотела уходить.<br/> – Эйри, да ты посмотри на него. Это же наш парень. Надо брать, – снова отозвался призрак. Он сидел на кассовой дорожке и прямо наслаждался происходящим.<br/> Но Юки не счел нужным поддержать беседу и, сделав шаг вперед, стал выкладывать свои продукты на движущуюся ленту. Парень в наушниках быстро расплатился кридиткой и писатель предвкушал, что еще пара минут, и он будет избавлен от чужого внимания.<br/> – Эйри, это не вежливо, ответь ему, – заметил Китазава, уклоняясь от коробки с замороженной пиццей.<br/> – Я не часто Вас вижу. Вы редко дома бываете, да? Кем Вы работаете? У Вас столько поклонников, иногда вашу корреспонденцию отдельным мешком доставляют. Может Вы модель? Или актер? – продолжал трещать мальчишка.<br/> – Если это не заигрывания, то я ничего не понимаю во флирте. Посмотри только на эти невинные глазки! А этот пухлый ротик? Раз тебе так не нравится его говорливость, стоит просто занять его делом. Глянь, какие щечки, – провел подростку по лицу Китазава. – Они даже не знают касания бритвы. Уверен, ему нет и шестнадцати. Не тронутый бутон, – в предвкушении облизнулся дух.<br/> – Прекрати, – процедил сквозь зубы Юки.<br/> – А? Вы мне? – растерялся Сугуру.<br/> – Не будете брать мороженую рыбу? – замерла с упаковкой в руке кассирша.<br/> – Нет, все в порядке, если можно, побыстрее, буду очень благодарен. У меня голова болит. Я спешу, – кивнул ей Юки. Затем он обернулся к Фуджисаки, на котором повис Китазава, с условием, что такое в принципе возможно для призрака.<br/> – Извини, но моя почта не стала интересовать меня больше с того времени, когда ты заявился с ней ко мне домой. Я не актер, не певец и не модель. Не люблю людные места, здесь ты в какой-то степени прав, и считаю, что детям лучше играть со своими ровесниками, а не заигрывать с незнакомцами.<br/> – Мне уже шестнадцать, – обиженно сообщил Сугуру. – И я Вас знаю, мы в одно доме живем. Я просто разговор поддержать хотел пока мы в очереди стоим.<br/> – Смотри-смотри, он сейчас заплачет. Давай вы вместе домой пойдете, ты проведешь его в квартиру, скажем, покупки занести поможешь, а там и в постельку уложишь. А то вид у него болезненный, перенервничал из-за тебя, – продолжил фантазировать Китазава.<br/> Юки передернуло, нарисованная картина вызвала дрожь омерзения, как и взгляд этого извращенца. Семь лет как уже в покойниках ходит, а фиксации все те же.<br/> – Сдачи не нужно.<br/> Забрав свои пакеты, Юки в одиночестве отправился обратно к себе. Вот что случается, когда он покидает свое убежище. </p><p> До ночи он просто сидел перед монитором, курил и пил виски. Китазава ходил кругами вокруг него и жаловался, что Эйри упустил такой шанс. А ведь у них был договор, и писатель своего слова не сдержал.<br/> Закинув в рот сразу три таблетки снотворного, с годами доза всё увеличивалась, Юки запил их алкоголем, понадеявшись, что так ночь пройдет быстрее, и отправился в постель.</p><p> ***<br/><i><br/>Он опять был в темноте. И чудовище рядом. Знакомое, поглощенное тьмой, оно вызывало страх. Он каждый раз пытался убежать, но существо всегда его догоняло. Сегодня оно настигло его слишком быстро.<br/> Он был прижат к стене, чувствовал, как большие когтистые лапы бродят по телу, оставляя кровавые борозды. У чудовища были карие глаза, он их не видел, но чувствовал направленный безумный взгляд. Скрюченные пальцы швырнули на усыпанную осколками землю, сотни иголочек впилось в обнаженную плоть.  Чудовище раздвинуло его ноги и вторглось туда, где жарко, и так больно! Он горит. Хотелось кусать кулаки, не для того чтобы сдержать крик, но чтобы хоть это заставило его закричать, прорвать тишину. Ни звука, не кому помочь, чудовище никто не видит. Никто не в силах его прогнать. Монстр использует его, будто бездушную игрушку, обхватив колени, согнул его практически пополам, вталкивая свой большой член в его узкий проход. Он загребал горстями битое стекло, в бессильной попытке отвлечься. Рука натолкнулась на крупный осколок, не давая себе времени на раздумья, он пустил его в ход.<br/> Хлынула кровь. Чудовище отпрянуло, зажимая раненую конечность. Всего лишь царапина на руке, но теперь боятся уже его. Да, он сможет победить. Он бросился вперед, нанося все новые удары. Чем больше он резал, тем свободнее себя чувствовал. Да, он освободится от чудовища раз и навсегда! Он его убьет. Он видел только силуэт врага, глаза застилала красная пелена, и  ощущал запах крови,  сейчас она казалась ему слаще любого лакомства.<br/> Последние судороги унесли с собой иллюзию жизни. Сразу стало светлее, будто кто-то повернул его к восходящему солнцу. Он смог рассмотреть поверженное чудовище. Оно лежало на животе, с виду не отличить от человека, светлые волосы закрывают лицо, неподвижные пальцы лишены страшных когтей. Он посмотрел на свое оружие, которым справился с тварью – бутылка без дна, с острыми краями, такую еще розочкой называют. Руки затряслись, стекло выпало из нетвердой хватки, со звоном разбиваясь в дребезги. Осторожно он взялся за плечо убитого монстра и перевернул мертвеца на спину. В него уставились пустые неживые глаза. Глаза Юки Эйри. Его глаза.</i></p><p> – Нет! – В холодном поту Юки вскочил над постелью.<br/> – Судя по твоему воплю, тебе не эротический сон снился, – Китазава лежал на второй половине кровати поверх одеяла. – Расскажешь старшему братишке? Ну, давай, мне уже семь лет ничего не снится, я готов послушать о твоих кошмариках.<br/> – Это должен был быть ты, – сипло прошептал Юки. – Там должно было лежать твое тело.<br/> – Дело не в том, где лежать, дело в том, кто будет сверху. Эй, ты уже встал?<br/> – Приму душ. Не ходи за мной.<br/> – Зачем бы мне подсматривать. Ты уже слишком стар для меня, – отмахнулся Китазава. Хотя и прошелся взглядом по фигуре Юки. Как жаль, что тот спал в своей монашеской пижаме.</p><p> Юки зашел в кабинку, открыв сразу оба крана. Забросив в стиральную машину влажное от пота  белье, он стал под воду и начал усиленно намыливать мочалку. Добившись образования густой пены, Юки с силой стал тереть себя, стараясь избавиться от липкого ощущения непроходящего ужаса.<br/> Опустив взгляд вниз, он жалобно всхлипнул – вода уносила к водостоку розовые разводы.<br/> – Откуда?<br/> Судорожно осмотрев себя, он увидел глубокий порез на локтевом сгибе. Он провел пальцем по краям свежей раны, трогая расходящуюся плоть. Если не зашить, останется уродливый шрам.<br/> – Эйри, ты больной придурок! – сквозь дверь кабинки просочилась голова призрака.<br/> Юки отпрянул от него, крепко приложившись затылком о заднюю стенку.<br/> – Какого черта ты сюда приперся? – спросил он у того, пряча пораненную руку за спину, словно нашкодивший подросток.<br/>Как когда-то он так же стоял перед учителем Китазавой, пряча ссадины на руках. А тот отчитывал его за беспечность и просил больше не лазать по деревьям вместе с Сегучи.<br/> Нет, прочь подобные мысли! У него больше нет учителя. Китазава не существует в этом мире!<br/> – Так я тебе о том и говорю. Ты болен, что мы и так с тобой знаем, и тебе звонили из больницы. Запись на автоответчике. Тебя ждут в кабинете доктора Окамото. – Отчитался призрак, внимательно рассматривая голого писателя. <br/> – Кстати, водичка, поди, совсем холодная, я думал у тебя больше, – разочарованно протянул мертвый извращенец.<br/> – Брысь отсюда! – зашипел Юки, запуская в призрака флакон шампуни. Пузырек ударился о дверцу и упал на дно душевой кабинки. В прозрачную воду.<br/> Юки еще раз посмотрел на свою пострадавшую руку, но никакого пореза не обнаружил.<br/> – Похоже, я все же схожу с ума. На этот раз придется посетить доктора Окамото.<br/> Закончив утренние процедуры, Юки отправился на кухню. Есть не хотелось, значит опять только кофе, и нужно засесть за правки для Каоруко-сан.<br/> Описывать любовные переживания? Что он может сказать по этому поводу своим читателям?</p><p> ***</p><p> В клинике ему было назначено на три. Юки расплатился с таксистом и остановился перед обшарпанным зданием окружной больницы. Впервые он пришел сюда три года назад, когда переехал в этот район и стал на учет к психиатру. Соглашаться на встречи с мозгоправом ни тогда, ни сейчас желания не было, но это было условием матери, при котором она согласилась удерживать отца от вмешательства в его жизнь. <br/> – Февраль не летний месяц, тебе не холодно здесь торчать? Чего ты трещины рассматриваешь? Не рухнуло и радуйся, нам здесь не жить, – поторопил Китазава. – Или ностальгия замучила? Полгода прошло, как навещали доброго доктора. Поди, соскучился по дурдому?<br/> – Это цивильная лечебница. Сам знаешь, что кроме практикующих специалистов здесь находится хирургия и стационар, – тихо ответил Юки. – Сейчас покурю, и пойду внутрь. Тебе не все равно? Ты же ни боли, ни холода не чувствуешь. И насморк подхватить вряд ли получится. А хорошо, если бы тебя ветром сдуло, – поднял воротник писатель, то ли от холода защищался, то ли от призрака хотел отгородиться.<br/> – Не дождешься.<br/> Выбросив окурок, Юки настроился на очередную порцию нелепых вопросов от психотерапевта.<br/> Он поднялся на второй этаж и обратился к администратору в приемной. <br/> – Здравствуйте, мне назначено на три к доктору Окамото. Эйри Уэсуги.<br/> – Да, конечно, господин Уэсуги, проходите, Вас ожидают. Четвертая дверь по правому коридору, – дежурно улыбнулась пожилая дама.<br/>Юки поблагодарил кивком и прошел в указанном направлении. Перед нужным кабинетом он остановился, будто оправляя пальто, и обратился к Китазаве:<br/> – Погуляй где-нибудь.<br/> – Как ты себе это представляешь? Я не могу оставить тебя без присмотра, – с фальшивым сожалением произнес призрак.<br/> – Тебе не обязательно находиться при мне ежесекундно. Достаточно, что мы в одном здании. Дай мне пятнадцать минут, или этот старик с постной миной тебе так интересен?<br/> – Уговорил, – неожиданно быстро сдался призрак. – Все равно он у тебя одно и то же при каждой встрече спрашивает. Скучно. Пойду, посмотрю, может, кто умер недавно, и я смогу подыскать себе компанию.<br/>Китазава проплыл дальше по коридору и просочился через стену приемной терапевта, к тому собралась большая очередь подростков. У школьников был медосмотр.<br/> Юки постучал, и после разрешения войти, переступил порог «своего» кабинета. Но сразу же остановился, увидев в кресле врача молодого парня, с хозяйским видом рассматривающего какие-то распечатки.<br/> – Вы не похожи на Исао Окамото, – полувопросительно заметил пациент.<br/> – Будем надеяться, – поднял от медицинской карты взгляд длинноволосый парень. – Присаживайтесь, господин Уэсуги, Вы по адресу. Доктор Исао Окамото больше не практикует, уже четыре месяца как на пенсии. Вы этого не знаете, потому что пропустили прошлую встречу. Теперь дежурный психотерапевт в окружной поликлинике я.<br/> – Но когда мне звонили...<br/> – Верно, Окамото-сан отдал нашей больнице двадцать лет жизни и, сдается мне, еще не скоро четвертый кабинет перестанут считать его вотчиной. – Криво усмехнулся молодой специалист. – Со времени его ухода пациенты, стоящие на учете, перешли под мою опеку. Меня зовут Хироши Накано, и я, уверяю Вас, достаточно компетентен.<br/> – А Вы не слишком молоды для подобной должности? – усомнился Юки, устраиваясь в предложенное кресло.<br/> Доктор Накано вышел из-за стола и разместился напротив, в таком же кресле.<br/> – Вы не одиноки в своем мнении, – мягко улыбнулся он. – За Вашей спиной на стене висят свидетельство о моем образовании, и сертификаты о квалификационных курсах. Я работаю психиатром около четырех лет, последний год помогал профессору Окамото с его клиентами. Но Ваши сомнения, полагаю, исчезнут после сеанса. Нам отведено не так много времени, так что давайте приступим.<br/> Юки выжидательно посмотрел на психиатра, давая понять, что готов.<br/> – Вы пропустили визит три месяца назад. Была на то какая-то веская причина? – осведомился врач, сверяясь с записями.<br/> – Я был занят. Аврал на работе.<br/> – Это хорошо, когда у автора есть с чем работать. Хотя Вам и звонили еще два раза после неявки. Новую дату для визита Вы так и не выбрали.<br/> – Я был очень занят, – пожал плечами Юки.<br/> Доктор только кивнул, решив оставить эту тему.<br/> – Над чем сейчас работаете?<br/> – Пишу триллер с элементами фантастики, – хмыкнул писатель. – А еще там будет присутствовать великая любовь.<br/> – Любовная линия? Это что-то новенькое, – заинтересовался Накано.<br/> – Читали мои работы? – расслабился Юки. Если этот докторишка принадлежит к числу его поклонников, то он сможет отделаться автографом и уйти домой без часового промывания мозгов.<br/> – Не пропускал ни одной, – с улыбкой подтвердил Хиро. – Одно из моих интересов – хорошая литература.<br/> Эйри бросил взгляд на рабочий стол психиатра. Фото в рамке, с такого ракурса не разобрать кто на нем, песочные часы, статуэтка в виде бронзовой гитары. На последней взгляд Юки задержался.<br/> – Увлекаетесь музыкой?<br/> – Играю на электрогитаре, не одни же умные книжки читать. Школьное увлечение. – Подтвердил док.<br/> – Я тоже хотел писать истории еще со школьной скамьи, – поделился Эйри. – Почему не стали профессиональным музыкантом?<br/> – Было время, когда я этого очень хотел. Но, убедил себя, что это только мечта, а одной мечтой сыт не будешь. Видимо, не встретил значимого человека, который бы поддержал мою страсть. Поэтому закончил медицинский колледж. В каком-то смысле, к своей цели я подошел с другой стороны – человеческая натура столь многогранна, и подобрать мелодию к каждому не менее увлекательно, чем исполнять соло на гитаре.<br/> – Неужели? А может это просто попытка оправдаться жалкого неудачника? – этот диалог начинал Юки нравиться. На него не давили, но предлагали вступить в дискуссию. Игра, при которой он должен уберечь свои потаенные мысли. Его не взламывали, но предлагали самому открыть дверь в свой разум.<br/> – Достучаться до человека можно по-разному. Некоторые используют песню, я играю в вопросы и ответы, а Вы сплетаете слова в истории, создавая для читателя новый мир.<br/> – Мир кошмаров и насилия. Думаете, нормальный человек станет читать подобное?<br/> – Многие авторы использовали перо, сублимируя собственные переживания и чаяния.<br/> – Считаете, я пишу из личного опыта? – удивленно приподнял брови Юки.<br/> – Предположи я подобное, это бы значило допустить, что каждый день Вы проживаете как в аду, – тонко улыбнулся доктор Накано, выражая собственные сомнения. – Но ведь это не так?<br/> Юки промолчал. Выждав с полминуты, Хироши вернулся к своим записям.<br/> – Что ж, Уэсуги-сан, за эти полгода случались ли в Вашей жизни какие-либо значимые события, о которых Вы бы хотели рассказать?<br/> Психиатр начал заполнять допуск-анкету:<br/> – Приводы в полицию, жалобы соседей? Мысли о суициде вас не беспокоили?<br/> Юки отвечал, что живет размеренной жизнью, не строит планов на будущее, но всем доволен. Из окна у него чудесный вид на глухой переулок и голую стену, и его посещают исключительно позитивные мысли, глядя на эту панораму.<br/> – Последний вопрос на сегодня, господин Уэсуги.<br/> – Спрашивайте, – кивнул Юки, подымаясь.<br/> – У Ваших книг всегда открытый конец. Ваши герои, как правило, находят разгадки, раскрывают личины злодеев и наказывают их. Главный герой остается жив, но часто при этом травмирован, – шутливо погрозил пальцем Накано. – Персонажи отличаются по типажам и стилям поведения, но их объединяет то, что они одиноки. Главные герои часто сироты, или живущие далеко от родных, их сердца не трогают коварные соблазнительницы, и слезы прекрасных дам. Немногочисленные друзья умирают в ходе тяжких испытаний, а стоит приключениям закончиться, то, вместо красивого заката и верной спутницы рядом, случается очередной катаклизм и герой вынужден спешить навстречу новой опасности.<br/> – Разве так плохо, что мои герои продолжают бороться со злом? – оспорил автор.<br/> – А чем плох простой счастливый конец? – задал встречный вопрос психиатр. – Может, стоит отдохнуть и пожить в собственное удовольствие?<br/> – Но разве это было бы не скучно? – вырвалось у Юки.<br/> – Вы мне скажите, – ответил Накано. – Вам бы хотелось для своего героя мирной жизни?<br/> – Счастливый конец еще нужно заслужить, – сухо ответил писатель. И улыбнулся, показывая, что он-то на стороне своего героя. – Пусть пока мир спасает, кому-то же нужно оборонять его от чудовищ... Я смотрю, наше время вышло. Признаюсь, я наслаждался нашим диалогом. Не ожидал.<br/> – Буду рад новой встрече. И поверьте, я говорю сейчас не только как Ваш лечащий врач. С нетерпением жду выхода Вашего нового бестселлера. Рассчитываю на личный автограф, – подмигнул Накано, протягивая руку для пожатия. – Всего хорошего, не пропускайте больше сеансы.<br/> – А Вам интересных случаев, док. И не бросайте музыку, если действительно нравится играть.</p><p> Когда за пациентом закрылась дверь, Хиро сел обратно в свое кресло и открыл личное дело Уэсуги, планируя, что напишет в отчете об этой консультации.<br/> – Спасать мир от чудовищ, значит?</p><p> ***</p><p> Юки вышел от психотерапевта недовольный собой – говорить о монстрах даже в контексте собственных книг... Этот Накано посчитает его психом. При этой мысли писатель усмехнулся, нашел чего опасаться. Он достал сигарету и осмотрелся на предмет назойливых духов. Где этого Китазаву носит? Того нигде не наблюдалось, зато мимо прошел симпатичный парнишка. Юки оценивающе посмотрел на его задок.<br/> – Начал заглядываться на малолеток? Здорово, ты все больше становишься похож на меня, – материализовался довольный призрак. Юки вздрогнул, опять он непозволительно ушел в себя.<br/> – Не выдумывай, – отрезал он. – И где ты был? Я думал, ты уже через минуту после начала сеанса заявишься в кабинет.<br/> – Я заглядывал. У тебя новый психиатр? Поприятнее чем тот сморщенный стручок, что был до него, но все же староват, и совсем не милый. А вот те ребятки, что проходят сейчас медосмотр... – с энтузиазмом принялся делиться наблюдениями Китазава.<br/> – Избавь меня от подробностей. Ты все это время провел за подглядыванием?<br/> – Молодой человек, здесь нельзя курить, вы же находитесь в больнице, – сделала замечание проходившая мимо медсестра.<br/> – Да, извините. Пошли, – бросил он Китазаве.<br/> – Подожди, я хочу что-то тебе показать, – загородил дорогу призрак. – Набрел, пока ты вел скучные разговоры с мозгоправом.<br/> –  В прошлый раз, когда ты рвался мне что-то показать, ты умер. Может, хватит искушать судьбу?<br/> – Ну, мне-то уже бояться нечего, – призрак прошел сквозь стеклянную дверь терапевтического отделения. – Скорее, хочу, чтобы ты его увидел.<br/> Китазава, миновав лестницу, проплыл по воздуху к больничному крылу, где размещались палаты травматологии. Он уверенно направился к одной из них, застыв напротив таблички «Фуджисаки Сугуру».<br/> – Пришли.<br/> – Все же нашел себе неприкаянного приятеля? – едко спросил Юки, подходя ближе.  <br/> – Разве не интересно? – Поиграл бровями призрак, проникая в палату.<br/> – Эй, – Юки дернул ручку и вошел следом. По идее тот не мог нанести кому-либо вред, даже просто влиять на материальный мир, но писатель не мог просто развернуться и оставить Китазаву в комнате. На больничной койке лежал тот мальчишка, который заигрывал с ним еще вчера. Сугуру был весь обмотан бинтами, рядом стояла капельница с морфием. <br/> Китазава цепко посмотрел на Эйри, растягивая губы в презрительной улыбке:<br/> – Сделай лицо попроще, выглядишь до противности напуганным, а для тебя ведь не впервой видеть искалеченное тело. Хотя, да, бинтов на мне не было.<br/> – Что с ним произошло? – тихо спросил Юки, особо не рассчитывая на ответ.<br/> – Второе нападение за два дня, – раздался голос от открытой двери. – И опять недалеко от твоего жилья.<br/> Юки обернулся к вошедшему Клоду Винчестеру. Детектив держал в руке кофе в одноразовом стаканчике, на поясе висел жетон полицейского. – Где-то в промежутке с двух до трех ночи. Парень возвращался из ночного клуба, при нем было фальшивое удостоверение и печать заведения. Одежда большей частью срезана, на теле множественные порезы, нанесенные острым предметом, предположительно ножом. Хотя жизненно важные органы не задеты, но он потерял много крови. Преступник четко рассчитывал силу, специально не доводя до убийства. Больной ублюдок, скорее всего, наслаждался мучениями жертвы.<br/> Все время, что Клод говорил, Юки не отрывал взгляда от бледного лица Фуджисаки.<br/> – Ты знаешь его, Юки?<br/> – Да... Он мой сосед, вчера столкнулся с ним в магазине.<br/> – Не повезло ему, - покачал головой детектив. – По словам его приятелей, они расстались в начале второго. Фуджисаки решил срезать дорогу подворотнями, там его и схватили. Живет со старшим братом, но тот постоянно в разъездах. С ним сейчас пытаются связаться.<br/> – Это дело рук того же человека, о котором Вы мне рассказывали?<br/> – Возможно, но есть некоторые отличия, – задумчиво произнес Кей. Вглядевшись в лицо племянника, он протянул тому свой кофе. – Хлебни-ка и присядь, у тебя нездоровый вид.<br/> – Эйри, это потому, что ты опять ничего не ел, – предположил Китазава. Вот кого не трогали жуткие подробности произошедшего. – Жаль, жаль. Такие пухлые щечки, увидим ли мы вновь его милые ямочки?<br/> Юки стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием запустить в бездушную скотину чем потяжелее. Разве Китазава не должен был сочувствовать этому пареньку? Писатель глотнул черной жижи. И закурил.<br/> – Так Вы говорите, случаи разные? – обратился он к Клоду.<br/> – Почерк преступника тот же. Выбор жертвы, способ нанесения ран, само оружие. Мы имеем дело с серийными нападениями. Но Сугуру не был изнасилован. Возможно, что-то спугнуло насильника, а может дело в его личных предпочтениях. К сожалению, мы многого не знаем. Как бы мерзко это не прозвучало, но чтобы выстроить рабочую гипотезу, нам нужна еще одна жертва, – угрюмо закончил полицейский.<br/> – А Сугуру что говорит о личности нападавшего? Он опознал его?<br/> – С момента как Фуджисаки Сугуру доставили в больницу, он не приходил в сознание. Я прибыл уже, когда его заштопали и напичкали обезболивающим, все это время он был в отключке. Опросить пока не было возможности. Поэтому я здесь и обосновался, хочу быть первым, кто с ним поговорит.<br/> – Я уснул вчера рано, часов в одиннадцать, и до утра проспал. Не припомню ничего, чтобы могло Вам помочь, – отвечая, Юки механически потер руку, на которой утром ему привиделся страшный порез.<br/> – Но ты общался с Фуджисаки. Откуда, кстати, узнал, что он лежит здесь?<br/> – Я говорил с ним, – кивнул на спящего Юки, – всего лишь раз, ну два, если считать тот случай, когда он почту приносил. Знаю только, что ему шестнадцать, он гей, чрезмерно дружелюбный.<br/> – Да, это то, что и нам известно. Юки... а, может, ты хочешь осмотреть место преступления? – вкрадчиво предложил Кей, потирая большим пальцем свое полицейское удостоверение.<br/> – Зачем бы мне это? – не понял Эйри.<br/> – Ты же пишешь детективы, – удивленно воскликнул Клод, поражаясь такому отношению. – Ты столько тайн в своих книгах раскрываешь. Вдруг есть какая-то зацепка, которую мы не заметили? А ты обязательно ее обнаружишь.<br/> – Я еще и триллеры пишу. А в них, обычно, для любопытных все плохо заканчивается. Так что очень жаль, но ничем помочь не могу.<br/> Затушив сигарету о пачку, Юки выбросил окурок в утку под кроватью больного и пошел к двери.<br/> – Зачем ты сюда приходил? – догнал его вопрос в спину.<br/> – Я в больнице по своим делам. Случайно услышал имя Сугуру, и заглянул убедиться, что это, действительно, тот самый назойливый мальчишка. Праздный интерес, не более.<br/> Сказал Юки, смотря как Китазава довольно на него поглядывает. Сейчас, когда шок прошел, романист не ощущал никаких других чувств к жертве.<br/> – Хотя Вы правы, возможно, мой следующий сюжет будет основан на реальных событиях. И именно Ваша задача, <i>дядя</i>, – подчеркнул Юки, – чтобы конец ее был счастливым. Ловить преступников Ваша работа. Моя же... – бросив еще один взгляд на призрака, – убивать несуществующих чудищ.<br/>Юки ушел.  Кей обернулся к лежащему без сознания Фуджисаки. Во время этого гнетущего разговора, детектива не покидало ощущение, будто взгляд писателя был направлен на кого-то невидимого, кто незримо присутствовал в этой комнате. Чертовщина какая-то. Но, пообещал себе Кей, за племянником нужно приглядывать.</p><p> ***</p><p> Юки шел по заснеженным улицам и пытался понять, что же с ним происходит. Возможно, Китазава прав, и Сугуру действительно мог стать его спасением от одиночества, а Юки его даже не было жалко. Он чувствовал себя бесчувственным засранцем.<br/> Проходя мимо дворов, писатель заметил детей, весело галдя они лепили снеговика. Хотя больше валялись на мокром снегу сами – не успевал кто-то из мелких скатать достаточно большой ком, как остальные прыгали со всех сторон, уничтожая его, а потом с хохотом рассыпались в разные стороны от охваченного праведным негодованием «скульптора».<br/> – Какая милая картинка, смотреть тошно. Эйри, эти нам не подойдут, совсем мальки, – влез в его мысли настырный призрак.<br/> – Уймись, извращенец. Мы просто на прогулке, или хочешь вернуться в пустую квартиру? – огрызнулся Юки, не замечая, что употребил множественную форму, будто принимая желания Китазавы в расчет.<br/> – Чем плохо с пользой провести время? – не отступал дух. – Что, расстроился из-за коматозника с пухленькими губками? Мы найдем тебе другого, получше. Чтоб бревном не лежал, – издевался Китазава.<br/> – Что ж ты за тварь, – Юки замахнулся, рука предсказуемо прошла сквозь аморфное тело, а тот продолжал глумливо хохотать.<br/> – Не нервничай, Эйри, теряешь лицо хладнокровного ублюдка. – Китазава разгладил несуществующие складки на своей рубашке. – Кстати, ты пугаешь детишек.<br/> Юки посмотрел на замерших ребят, которые во все глаза уставились на страшного дяденьку. В преддверие вечера, разъяренный и рычащий в пустоту, он казался особенно пугающим. Детский гомон сменился давящей тишиной.<br/> – Готов поспорить, ты кажешься им эдаким сказочным монстром. И сегодня ночью они будут лежать в своих маленьких кроватках и писаться от ужаса от одной мысли, что злой и страшный Эйри прячется в стенном шкафу, – потешался Китазава.<br/> – Когда же ты сдохнешь с концами, – процедил Юки, уходя подальше с детской площадки.<br/> – Только дождусь тебя, – зло зыркнул призрак, не отставая от него ни на шаг.</p><p> ***</p><p> Юки было паршиво. Домой совсем не хотелось, кроме как объесться таблеток и отключиться до утра там делать было нечего, писать он сейчас не в состоянии, а к очередному кошмару, заменяющему ему сон, был еще не готов.<br/> Поэтому он продолжал бродить по округе, пока не наткнулся на бар с яркой неоновой вывеской «RUIDO».<br/> – Что, собираешься напиться здесь? У тебя еще полторы бутылки отменного коньяка, уж лучше нажираться непосредственно вблизи своей кровати. Дотащить тебя я, сам понимаешь, не смогу.<br/> – Китазава, можешь подождать снаружи, я тебя к себе в компанию не зову, – Юки решительно зашел внутрь.<br/> То, что надо. Полумрак, только сцена освещена прожекторами. Сейчас там было пусто, звучала фоновая музыка. Немногочисленные посетители расселись за столиками. Спокойная атмосфера, никакого назойливого внимания.<br/> – Скука-а-а-а, - осмотревшись, скривился Китазава.- Пойдем в гей-клуб, или, на худой конец, бар, где хотя бы мужской стриптиз посмотреть можно. Я бывал в таком пару раз в Нью-Йорке. <br/> Юки его продолжал игнорировать. Он сел у барной стойки, заказал виски и прикрыл глаза.<br/> – Тяжелый день? – с сочувствием спросил бармен.<br/> – Сегодня я уже был у психиатра, в общении не нуждаюсь, – отозвался Юки, забирая у мужчины свой стакан. Расплатившись, он развернулся к сцене, явственно дав понять, что его лучше не трогать.<br/> Публика немного оживилась, приветствуя вышедшего исполнителя.<br/> – Похоже, любимец зрителей. Милашка, – оценил Китазава.<br/> Парень на сцене выделялся ярким пятном в, будто, выцветшем помещении. Его волосы были выкрашены в насыщенно розовый цвет, подведены черным зеленые глаза, а на губах ослепительная улыбка, будто ничего лучше, чем петь для кучки неудачников  в обшарпанном баре, он для себя и не желал.<br/> Когда зазвучала песня, все остальные голоса смолкли.<br/> – Неплохая мелодия, но у автора совсем нет таланта, – с усмешкой прокомментировал Юки, прислушиваясь – голос мальчишки будто заполнял все пространство, вытесняя другие мысли.<br/> Писатель сделал знак «повторить» не отводя взгляда от крашеного певца.<br/> – Это Шиндо Шуичи, он часто здесь поет. Посетители его любят, – рискнул опять заговорить с ним бармен, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки. Нелепый он какой-то, совсем не подходил для этой роли. – Многие приходят к нам только чтобы его послушать.<br/> Одну песню сменила другая, более динамичная, и кое-кто даже начал подпевать.<br/> – Эйри, мы попали в караоке-бар. Тебе не надоело? Уже одиннадцать часов, хватит попусту тратить время, пошли шлюшку снимем? Или иди домой напивайся, мы за квартал от квартиры.<br/> Юки совсем не обратил внимание на фоново звучащее бурчание, он неотрывно наблюдал за Шуичи, его жестами и подвижным лицом, парню даже удавалось улыбаться, не прекращая петь. В какой-то момент их взгляды встретились, изумрудные сияли так ярко, Юки показалось, что парень поет только для него. Глупость, конечно. Юки отпил из своего стакана и развернулся обратно к бару. Чтоб занять себя, он начал наблюдать за горе-барменом. Одна дама заказала коктейль «Ржавая лопата» и мужчина со всем усердием принялся за его приготовление. Для начала он вместо клубничного ликера влил апельсиновый, что не могло не добавить горечи будущему коктейлю, затем долго искал манго и маракуйу, а напоследок забыл добавить сливки.<br/> – Интересно, чем думал человек, давший этому растяпе должность, – спросил Китазава, развалившись на барменской стойке. Кроме Эйри никто не сидел на высоких стульях возле бара и призрак не переживал, что кто-то положит на него свои вещи. Когда стул рядом отодвинули, Юки даже не обратил внимание.<br/> – Сакано-сан, дайте воды со льдом, пожалуйста, – произнес хорошо поставленный голос. Юки обернулся, столкнувшись с пытливыми глазами давешнего исполнителя.<br/> – Привет, ты не дослушал мою песню, – сияя улыбкой, произнесло это чудо.<br/> – Может потому, что она была не достаточно хороша, – предположил писатель. Парень вблизи оказался еще красивее, чем смотрелся со сцены.<br/> – Эй, ты хотя бы понял мою песню, прежде чем начать критиковать, – возмутился Шуичи. <br/> – Я тебя не звал. Хочешь пустых комплиментов – найди себе более благодарную компанию. – Юки и сам не мог сказать, зачем грубит, хочет оттолкнуть, или проверить будет ли парень и дальше оставаться рядом. Он закурил и вздернул бровь, предлагая Шиндо ответить.<br/> – Неправда, ты пригласил меня глазами, и, как видишь, предложение я принял.<br/> – Эйри, можешь взять его прямо на этом столе, я подвинусь, – подал голос Китазава. Малец его забавлял.<br/> Бармен поставил перед Шуичи что просили. Юки откинулся на спинку стула, поглядывая, как певец через соломинку тянет воду.<br/> – Хочешь, закажу тебе что-то более интересное? – неожиданно для себя предложи писатель.<br/> – Я еще не совершеннолетний, – скромно ответил парень.<br/> – Даже восемнадцати нет? Как тебя пустили петь в этом баре?<br/> – Эй, мне почти двадцать, я не малолетка, – оскорбился Шиндо. Было заметно, что по поводу его возраста ему задают вопрос не впервые. – Хозяин «Ruido» давно меня знает, и дал мне шанс проявить себя. А что на счет тебя? Я тебя раньше здесь не видел.<br/> – Уверен, что не знаешь меня? – уточнил Юки. Похоже, его книги не настолько популярны как ему говорили. Или фото неудачное на обложке. Нужно будет хоть раз посмотреть на экземпляр, что присылает ему издательство. <br/> – Уверен. Такого крутого парня, я бы не пропустил. Твой бокал опустел. Эй, Сакано-сан, налей нашему гостю еще.<br/> Бармен его не услышал. Он уточнял у брутального с виду здоровяка, заказавшего «Токийскую Розу», как готовится этот коктейль. Трясущимися руками Сакано вливал в шейкер водку и саке, когда тот выскользнул из потных пальцев. Алкоголь разлился за прилавком. У бармена на глазах выступили слезы. Большой парень на удивление спокойно отреагировал. Он посоветовал бармену не расстраиваться и больше практиковаться, взял обычное саке и ушел за свой столик.<br/> – Сакано-сан отличный руководитель, но совершенно никудышный бармен. – Покачал головой Шиндо, отставляя пустой стакан в сторону, еще бы чуть-чуть и наехал бы на лежавшего Китазаву. – Но он все равно классный.<br/> – Хочешь сказать, это владелец? – Юки по-новому посмотрел на неуклюжего очкарика, всхлипывающего в сторонке, пока официантки убирали рабочее место.<br/> – Ну, да, – Шиндо помахал хозяину, подзывая к ним. – Сакано-сан, вы делаете успехи, всего два раза за вечер не смогли справиться с коктейлем.<br/> – Ты, правда, так думаешь?<br/> – Нет, он пытается вас ободрить, – не согласился Юки, – я заказывал виски безо льда. Лучше займитесь тем, что у вас хорошо получается.<br/> – Вы же писатель Юки Эйри? – робко взглянул на него Сакано. – Простите за дерзость, но не могли бы вы оставить автограф на нашей доске почета. К нам не так часто заходят знаменитости, Вы окажите честь нашему заведению.<br/> – Твое имя Юки? На кандзи пишется как «снег», – улыбнулся Шуичи. – Вот значит чего ты такой холодный. Тебе не помешает расслабиться.<br/> Шиндо протянул замолчавшему писателю большой альбом. <br/> – Смотри, в нем уже есть один автограф знаменитости. Распишись здесь и наши имена будут рядом, – загорелся идеей Шуичи.<br/> – Так ты считаешь себя таким популярным? – сдался Юки, ставя размашистую подпись на подсунутой странице.<br/> – Пока я пою только в «Ruido», но скоро обо мне услышит вся Япония. Я планирую собрать группу и покорить целый мир своими песнями, – поделился грандиозными планами мальчишка.<br/> Юки невольно улыбнулся, видя такую непоколебимую веру в себя.<br/> – Для начала тебе нужно научиться писать пристойные слова для своих песен. Или найти того, кто умеет это делать.<br/> – Согласен. Возьму тебя к себе, ты же автор? Не думаю, что ты много зарабатываешь, строча свои мемуары, а со мной ты станешь по-настоящему известным, – уговаривал Шуичи человека, которого знал всего полчаса.<br/> – Шиндо-кун, это любимый писатель твоей сестры, – заметил побледневший Сакано. Не хватало только оскорбить популярного романиста.<br/> – Да? Жаль, – разочарованно выдохнул Шуичи. У Юки от такой наглости вытянулось лицо. – В смысле, не потому, что ты пока популярнее меня, а от того, что вряд ли пойдешь ко мне в группу.<br/> Китазава расхохотался, наблюдая весь этот фарс. Так с великим Юки Эйри еще никто не разговаривал.<br/> – Если признаешься ему, что рукой подать до твоего жилища, уверен, милашка трусцой прибежит к твоей двери. Рискнешь проверить насколько он в тебе заинтересован?<br/> Юки бросил взгляд на веселящегося призрака.<br/> – Меня подобное не привлекает, – отмел он все глупости разом.<br/> – Хорошо, тогда давай встречаться! – вцепился в писателя мелкий придурок.<br/> – Шиндо-кун, прекрати, – попытался оттащить певца Сакано.<br/> – Нет, у меня любовь с первого взгляда. Я хочу быть с этим парнем, и я уверен, что идеально ему подхожу! – брыкался Шуичи.<br/> Китазава сделал «стойку» при этих словах. Юки увидел уже не наигранную заинтересованность призрака, и это ему не понравилось.<br/> – Довольно, – холодно бросил Юки, сбрасывая с себя чужие руки. – Думаешь, ты первый, кто возомнил себя моей парой? Ты жалкий неудачник, мечтающий о несбыточном. Завязывай со своим пением и найди нормальную работу.<br/> Юки бросил на стойку несколько йен и, не оглядываясь, ушел.<br/> – Эйри, ты уверен? Не глупи, его голыми руками брать можно, он еще и сам ноги придержит. – Пытался вразумить писателя Китазава. Он то, как раз, оглядывался на огорченного вокалиста, пока их не стала разделять дверь.</p><p>Шиндо твердо посмотрел на хозяина бара.<br/> – Я не сдамся. Я стану известнее его, и докажу, что мои песни это не бред. Я запишу альбом, а когда продам миллион копий, даже Юки Эйри придется признать мой талант. И тогда он не сможет отказаться пойти со мной на свидание.<br/> – Шиндо-кун, – растерянно пробормотал Сакано. Мальчик еще никогда не выглядел таким решительным.<br/> Шуичи поднялся на сцену и взял в руки микрофон. Он выглядел так, будто готовился дать самый важный бой в своей жизни.</p><p> ***</p><p> Юки дошел до квартиры в угрюмом молчании. Этот мелкий его действительно раздражал, такой шумный, не переставая нес какую-то чушь. Но между тем был... забавным? Он смотрел на Юки так, будто на чудо нежданное. Именно так, как сам Эйри смотрел когда-то на Китазаву. <br/> – Чем теперь займемся? Почитаешь мне перед сном? – Китазава сложил руки на животе и завис над кроватью. – Ты что-то там говорил своему редактору о том, как заставить героя полюбить. Раз сам все свои перспективы ты просрал, додай немного страсти в роман.<br/> – Не сегодня, я спать, – Юки отсыпал очередную порцию таблеток: одна, чтобы спалось до самого утра, одна, чтобы перестала раскалываться голова, и парочку седативных, чтобы перестало ломить в висках. Такое бывало, когда писателю особенно не хотелось засыпать.<br/> – Хм? Еще не поздно вернуться, чтобы проводить мальчишку домой.<br/> – Забудь о нем, не о чем там думать. Шуичи просто услышал, что я популярный автор и хотел срубить немного денег. <br/> – Зовешь его по имени? – вздернул бровь Китазава. <br/> Юки отвернулся, снимая верхнюю одежду.<br/> – Я в душ, и когда вернусь, сделай так, чтобы я тебя не видел.<br/> – Могу попробовать скрыться под кроватью, – предложил призрак. В него полетела рубашка, спланировав на постель. Китазава тихо рассмеялся, смотря вслед писателю.</p><p>
  <i> Он бежал, чувствуя чужое дыхание где-то впереди. Это было так сладко – догнать и наказать. Это было правильно. Мертвые не предают, не испытывают боли, не чувствуют страха.<br/> Вот он. На этот раз он не будет ждать пока чудовище набросится на него, он сам станет хищником. Сегодня оно было совсем маленьким и напуганным, хорошо, значит уже скоро. Он настиг его в следующем прыжке, повалив  на землю. Какая у монстра тонкая кожа, отросшим когтем преследователь провел по щеке, царапая до крови.<br/> Он занес руку, чтобы вогнать когти в грудь чудовища, пора было выяснить, насколько черным сердцем обладает этот монстр. Только нельзя  смотреть в его глаза.<br/> – Юки, нет! Не делай этого! – закричало  исчадие ада. Чувствует, что больше ему не властвовать в его голове. Главное не смотреть ему в глаза.<br/> Только почему такое чувство, будто что-то не так? Новый всхлип, и крупные слезы текут по гладким щекам.<br/> Что. Не. Так?<br/> – Юки, пожалуйста! Я же люблю тебя! – шептали лживые губы.<br/> – Да ради всего святого, вырви ты уже его сердце! – послышался голос со стороны.<br/> Все пошло неправильно. Но думать нельзя. Он так старательно, все эти годы заставлял себя не думать. Он совсем у цели, остался последний шаг. Рука опять поднялась над беспомощной жертвой.<br/> – Да. Убей его. Ну же!<br/> – Не-е-е-ет! Юки! – глаза жертвы насыщенно зеленого цвета были полны ужаса.<br/></i>
</p><p> – Нет, – прошептал Юки, отбрасывая в сторону острый кинжал, который еще мгновение назад считал продолжением руки. <br/> – Что? Почему «нет»? Ты же хочешь освободиться. Если не убьешь чудовище, ты всю оставшуюся жизнь проведешь в кошмаре. Разве эта мука, повторяющаяся каждую ночь, не невыносима? – уговаривал шепот.<br/> – Это не оно, – помотал головой писатель, охватывая себя руками.<br/> – Чудовище коварно, ты знаешь, что оно может обернуться даже тобой. Не дай ему себя обмануть.<br/> – Нет. Чудовище никогда не говорит «Юки».<br/> – О чем ты? – в голосе невидимки послышалась растерянность.<br/> – Только «Эйри», ты всегда называешь меня Эйри. «Юки» – это твое имя, сенсей, – повернул голову Уэсуги в сторону говорящего.<br/> Из темноты подворотни медленно проступали очертания человеческой фигуры. Китазава Юки вышел из тени, вполне материальный. <br/> – Столько возни, и нужно было споткнуться на такой мелочи, – кивнул он на перепуганного мальчишку, при этом, не сводя глаз с Эйри.<br/> – Наконец у меня появилась возможность стать живым. От тебя же ничего особенного и не требовалось, Эйри, просто следуй зову. Но ты никогда не мог оставаться послушным до конца.<br/> – Как такое возможно? – не веря своим глазам, пробормотал писатель.<br/> – Стоит ли удивляться. После семи лет общения с призраком.<br/> – Но сейчас ты не дух? Ты живой? – всматривался в него Эйри. Он бросил взгляд на Шиндо, замершего в стороне. – Ты его видишь?<br/> Тот только судорожно кивнул, боясь привлекать внимание.<br/> – На меня смотри, Эйри! Не на него, ни на кого-то еще. Смотри на меня, – процедил Китазава. – Ты же хочешь узнать, что привело тебя в два часа ночи с ножом наперевес в это милое местечко? Только я могу дать тебе ответы. Давай же, выслушай меня, я столько об этом молчал. Для призраков, знаешь ли, психологов не предусмотрено.<br/> – Так это ты нападал на подростков?<br/> Китазава поцокал языком.<br/> – Разве? Это твои руки по локоть в крови. Но не вежливо читать с середины книги, я так долго обдумывал сюжет.<br/> – Ты не написал ни одного рассказа, только трепался о том, как хочешь стать великим писателем, – процедил Эйри, начиная злиться. Какого черта Китазава здесь устроил?<br/> – Смерть многое меняет, – криво усмехнулся призрак. – Какое сегодня число, Эйри?<br/> – Что? Ты совсем из ума выжил?<br/> – Назови мне дату!<br/> – Двадцать пятое февраля. Какое это имеет значение?<br/> Китазава подобрал кинжал и подошел к Уэсуги вплотную, присел на корточки.<br/> – Три дня назад тебе исполнилось двадцать три года, ты, наверное, и забыл совсем? Что не удивительно, тебя ни одна живая душа не поздравила.<br/>Со своего возращения в Японию Эйри перестал уделять этому событию какое-либо значение, вспоминая о прошедших годах только по официальному поводу.<br/> – Тебе стукнуло двадцать три, столько мне было, когда ты лишил меня жизни. Эйри, я говорил, что никто оттуда, – Китазава указал вверх, – не связывался со мной. Это не совсем так. Был один тип, не сказать, чтобы ангел. Представляешь, оказывается, есть так называемое «право жертвы» – возможность забрать жизнь своего убийцы. Проблема в том, что закон равновесия требует, чтобы поглощенная жизнь была равнозначна непрожитой мной. Другими словами, если пятнадцатилетний пацан зарежет старика, тому для отмщения нужно подождать добрых полвека. Мне пришлось затаиться на семь лет. За это время я даже привязался к тебе. Нет, правда, изо дня в день я наблюдал, как ты рос, становился самостоятельным, мучился, но карабкался по жизни, запирая собственных демонов в своих романах, убивая их, а мечтая уничтожить меня. Но ночь – мое время. Да, Эйри, твои кошмары не выдумка подсознания. Помнишь, вручая тебе рецепт с лекарствами, добрый доктор гарантировал тебе сон без сновидений? Таблетки очень мне помогли. В самом деле, много проще забраться в пустое подсознание, так что наши маленькие рандеву были по моей инициативе. Ты такой сладкий, каждый раз был у нас как первый. <br/> – Сукин сын, – прошипел Эйри. Он попытался схватить зависшего над ним Китазаву, но тот легко оттолкнул его обратно на асфальт. Во всем теле была такая тяжесть, что трудно было двигаться, не то, что быстро среагировать.<br/> – И когда мне исполнилось двадцать три, ты смог подчинить себе мое тело? Зачем были нужны нападения?<br/> – Обмен, помнишь? Кто-то должен был занять место жертвы, напитать мое астральное тело энергией. Ты не выносишь вида крови, боишься ее, убегаешь, забиваешься в самый темный уголок сознания, лишь бы не видеть своих окровавленных рук. И при этом бегаешь с тесаком по ночному Токио. Это даже забавно. Мальчишку Сугуру порезал именно ты, старательно выводил узоры по всему телу, с каждым порезом подпитывая меня и убивая свою душу. А на утро послушно забыл, что произошло. Хотя, признаюсь, мне почудилось, что ты что-то заподозрил, когда сбежал от меня в ванную. Может, это остатки твоей совести? Но механизм вытеснения превратил страшную правду в кошмарный вымысел. <br/> – Сегодня утром... Ты спросил, что мне приснилось. Я же видел, как убивал напавшего на меня монстра, а потом он стал мною.<br/> – Подсознание пыталось тебя предупредить. Ты умираешь, Эйри. Хм. И тебя нужно было отвлечь.<br/> – Зачем ты хотел, чтобы у меня кто-то появился?<br/> – Признаться, днем я как в тумане. Желание занять твое место меркнет, и я просто довольствуюсь местом подле тебя. Даже не представляешь, как меня самого это раздражает. Но навязчивая идея освободиться присутствует всегда, а ты будто похоронил себя заживо. Ты не хочешь жить, Эйри, а вот я совсем не против. Я проживу насыщенную жизнь за нас обоих, – кивнул Китазава. – Ты же сам этого желаешь, Юки.<br/> – Мое имя Эйри Уэсуги.<br/> – Да что ты? А может все же останешься Юки, это имя тебе подходит, – передразнил слова Шиндо призрак. – Еще одна ниточка, связавшая нас. Ты сам взял такой псевдоним. Знаешь, все дело в чувстве вины. Ты привязал им меня, не давая исчезнуть. Что ж, я остаюсь. Но уйти придется тебе.<br/> – Не хочу показаться непонятливым, но со всего, что ты мне наговорил, я понял только, как ты меня ненавидишь. Зачем ты напал на Сугуру?!<br/> – <i>Ты</i> напал на Сугуру, желая уничтожить монстра из кошмара.<br/> – Мне снилось, что меня насилуют, но с ним я этого не делал.<br/> – Скажем так, мне нужно было тебя...ммм... настроить, разозлить. Дать стимул, чтобы начать охоту. Это мог быть и не твой сосед, но от судьбы как говориться, не уйдешь. Я надеялся закончить все одним нападением, но увидев мертвого «себя» ты не смирился со смертью, а сбежал из морока, оставив недобитого мальчишку истекать кровью. Поэтому сегодня я решил действовать наверняка – эмоциональная привязанность тот якорь, который должен был утащить тебя на дно, растворив в подсознании. Чем-то, это схоже на высвобождение другой личности при диссоциативном расстройстве, с маленькой поправкой, что я не порождение твоего больного разума. Хотя, – задумчиво пробормотал Китазава, – гарантий этому и нет. Кроме этого мальчишки, Шиндо. Кстати о нем, все получилось просто замечательно. Пока ты агонизировал, запертый в собственном подсознании, я подкараулил нашу будущую знаменитость у клуба и предложил пройтись. Представляешь, он даже не спросил, куда мы, просто пошел за мной, и что-то говорил и говорил, не замолкая. Пока я не ударил его. Он вскрикнул, и я открыл дверцу твоей клетки. Мальчишка запищал от ужаса, заглянув в твои пустые глаза, и бросился бежать. Я уже был вне твоего тела и просто шел следом, чувствуя, как твое безумие наполняет меня, делая материальным. Ты же видел в нем только чудовище, с которым нужно покончить. Нужна была самая малость – вырви ты его сердце и умер бы сам, оставив по себе пустую оболочку. И вот он мой новый дом. Кто же мог предположить, что голосистое отродье сможет достучаться до тебя. Это и называют любовью?<br/> – Но теперь-то все кончено? Я не стану никого убивать, ты не сможешь меня заставить.<br/> – Смогу, хотя запасной вариант мне нравится меньше, – тяжело вздохнул призрак. – Я устал, Юки, чертовски устал, и не вижу другого выхода, кроме как взять тебя насильно, пока ты в сознании. Что, скорее всего, приведет к смерти нас обоих. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Так продолжаться не может. Хм? А где делся милашка?<br/>Писатель отвлекся и Китазава сразу этим воспользовался. Он вошел в тело Эйри, заполняя каждую клеточку холодом. Конечности стали неметь, губы потрескались, с уголка закапала кровь.<br/> – Мы оба сейчас умрем. Долгожданное освобождение от бессмысленного существования. Как тебе? Теснее нам уже не стать, – раздался голос в голове. Сердце замедляло свой стук, будто покрытое льдом. – И жили они долго, любя и ненавидя, мучая друг друга изо дня в день, и умерли в один миг. Одни в целом мире.<br/> – Ты изнасиловал мальчишку, меня тебе не хватало.<br/> – Когда это? – возмутился Китазава, – свое посмертие я посвятил только тебе… <br/> – Кей рассказывал, что первый парень был изнасилован.<br/> – Я его не трогал, – отмахнулся рукой Юки призрак. Тело приняло его, подчиняясь командам их обоих. – У вас здесь другой маньяк завелся. Он и соседа твоего заприметил, но мы успели раньше.<br/> – Значит, то был не я, – выдохнул Эйри, закрывая глаза. Становясь равнодушным ко всему. Но мешали забыться тревожные зеленые глаза, не давали угаснуть. <br/> – Юки, спаси!<br/> Этот голос, опять этот голос, что-то хочет от него.<br/> – Мелкое отродье и после смерти тебя не оставит, – вздохнул Китазава, открыв глаза. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы его убил кто-то кроме нас. Пошли, посмотрим, что там с этим придурком. Он явно влип в очередные неприятности. <br/> – Шуичи, – прошептал Юки теми же устами. Он поднялся с колен, в руке, будто сам собой, возник клинок.<br/> Далеко идти не пришлось. За поворотом Юки увидел типа в лохмотьях, который нависал над Шуичи. Шиндо был в сознании, но, похоже, уже мало что соображал. Разодранные штаны и нижнее белье отброшено в сторону, а маньяка писатель застиг в процессе расстегивания ширинки.<br/> – Сейчас папочка сделает тебе хорошо, малыш, – приговаривал насильник.<br/> – Ему не нравится, когда его называют малолеткой. Шуичи уже двадцать, – прохрипел Юки, и, пошатываясь, направил кинжал на обидчика.<br/> Маньяк отскочил от жертвы и собрался сбежать, но, увидев в каком состоянии его противник,  передумал, решив покончить со свидетелем и вернуться к прерванному занятию. Он налетел на Юки, сжимая в своей правой руке скальпель. Вогнал тот под ребра блондину и провернул.<br/> Эйри только улыбнулся. Он больше не чувствовал боли. Да и собственную улыбку скорее представлял, вряд ли губы могли еще воспроизводить такую сложную мимику. Собрав последние силы, Эйри схватил злодея за руку, постаравшись выкрутить запястье. Мужчина шипел, но оружие не выпускал. Он прижал Юки к стене, не давая воспользоваться кинжалом. <br/>Убийца выдернул скальпель из плоти Юки и нацелился на его шею. Он смотрел в глаза случайной жертвы, жаждая разглядеть и насладиться ее ужасом в час смерти. Но увидел в них собственный приговор. Еще не понимая, что произошло, он проследил, как с лица отделяется прозрачная дымка и сквозь кожу проступают другие черты. Его сердце чуть не остановилось от ужаса.<br/> – Ты монстр, – отшатнулся он.<br/> – Нет, чудовище здесь ты. А мы призваны освобождать от таких мир, – прошептало нечто. – Ты же не станешь возражать?<br/> Эйри смотрел теми же глазами на это ничтожество, рука крепче сжала рукоять.<br/> – Чудовище должно умереть, – в золотистых глазах всколыхнулась тьма. Призрачный образ втянулся обратно в тело, на светлую радужку наложилась темная, будто сплавляя два разных человека. Хватка противника ослабла, и в едином порыве рука взметнулась вверх, пронзив сердце насильника. Захрипев, тот повалился на землю.<br/> – Вот теперь все, – прошептал в голове угасающий голос Китазавы.<br/> – Герою пора удалиться в закат, – с усмешкой подтвердил Эйри, чувствуя слабость во всем теле. Но сначала нужно убедиться, что с Шуичи все в порядке.<br/> – Эй, звезда сцены, еще не жалеешь, что подошел ко мне в баре? – непривычно ласково спросил Уэсуги, развязывая узлы на запястьях певца. – Возможно, при других обстоятельствах у нас и могло что-нибудь получиться.<br/> – Я люблю тебя, Юки, – прорыдал Шуичи, бросаясь ему на шею.<br/> – Что ж, думаю, ты можешь звать меня как хочешь, мелкий придурок, – выдохнул писатель, чуть плотнее прижимая к себе крашеное чудо. И почувствовал, что заваливается на бок.<br/> – Юки, что с тобой? – внимательно посмотрел на него Шуичи, его зрачки расширились, когда он заметил темнеющее пятно на рубашке.<br/> – Юки, ты что? – попытался зажать рану Шуичи, но кровь медленно вытекала сквозь пальцы. – Эй, Юки! Не умирай! Слышишь?!!<br/> – Не кричи, – прошептал Эйри, еле ворочая языком. – Дай поспать. Я так давно нормально не спал...<br/> Светловолосая голова безжизненно откинулась на голые коленки Шиндо, по щекам которого катились слезы. <br/> Пошел снег, окрашивая землю белым. В грязном переулке три застывшие фигуры казались только маленькими точками. И только там, где лежали неподвижные тела, на белом полотне проступали кроваво красные цветы.</p><p> ***<br/><i><br/> <b>Три месяца спустя</b></i></p><p> Красные розы привлекали внимание немногочисленных встречных посетителей. Шуичи остановился у нужной могилы, возложив цветы. Сложив руки, он коротко помолился, и посмотрел на чистое небо над головой. Казалось, что с того дня прошло не больше недели.<br/> Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, в разодранной одежде, с окровавленным Юки на коленях. Шуичи трясло от холода и потрясения. Его в том переулке нашел Сакано, позвонил в полицию и скорую, а Шиндо даже не пошевелился, оберегая покой любимого. <br/> Через какое-то время раздался нарастающий вой сирен, к нему подбежал полицейский, представился детективом Винчестером и попытался забрать Юки. За что Шуичи ему чуть глаза не выцарапал. Только после уверений, что подозрительный американец является дядей Юки и тому нужна срочная помощь специалистов, Шиндо позволил увести себя в скорую и дать медикам позаботиться о Юки.<br/> На следующий день певец дал показания – на него напал маньяк, по счастью поблизости оказался Юки Эйри, выпивавший ранее в их баре, между мужчинами завязалась драка, защищаясь, писатель всадил преступнику нож. Откуда взял оружие? Наверное это того типа, что хотел его, Шиндо, изнасиловать, апатично пожимал Шуичи плечами. И разревелся. Больше его не трогали.<br/> Парень, первая жертва убитого маньяка, очнулся спустя пару дней и опознал в трупе насильника, что на него напал. Вторая жертва что-либо еще к отчету полиции добавить не смогла. Сугуру Фуджисаки сообщил, что на него набросились со спины, падая, он ударился головой и потерял сознание.<br/> – В какой-то степени ему повезло – не помнить ужасов, что творили с его телом, разве то не благо? – выразил свое мнение лечащий врач. Раны затягивались хорошо и в будущем напоминать о страшном событии будут только шрамы на спине.</p><p> Шиндо вздохнул, проводя пальцем по начертанию имени Юки. Вспомнился момент как он приходил навестить любимого в палату. Он подслушал как медсестры шептались, что пациент, перенесший тяжелую операцию, с большими потерями крови, может не выжить. Шуичи так и не смог увидеться со своим писателем, на его пути возник незнакомец в широкой шляпе, он улыбался, но в колючих глазах не было ничего приветливого. Этот тип представился лучшим другом Эйри и заявил, что присутствие Шиндо подле писателя не желательно, ведь именно из-за него тот пострадал. Шуичи его старался не слушать, он собирался идти напролом, когда в комнату Юки вбежала медсестра, а следом за ней доктор. Шуичи еще смог увидеть как достали дефибриллятор, прежде чем перед ним захлопнули дверь. А потом он услышал пронзительный писк монитора, фиксирующего отсутствие пульса...</p><p> Шиндо добрел до Ruido и закрылся в подсобке, не реагируя на встревоженные вопросы Сакано. Он ни с кем не хотел разговаривать, просто сидел и смотрел на противоположную стену. Когда вызванная хозяином бара прибежала обеспокоенная сестра и слезно уговаривала поговорить с ней, Шуичи обнаружил, что не может произнести ни слова, его голос отказывался звучать. Через неделю он стал являть собой бледную тень того живого неунывающего солиста, что заряжал окружающих своей неуемной энергией. Казалось, Шуичи решил в скором времени последовать на тот свет вслед за Юки. Он не ел, практически не спал, ничего не говорил, и все время только писал письма, о чем не успел сказать возлюбленному в их единственную встречу.<br/> Именно письма и спасли ему жизнь, как позже скажет Сакано-сан. Через пару дней он выломает двери в подсобку и увидит кипу разбросанных листов, испещренных почерком Шуичи. Подобрав одно из посланий, Сакано заметит:<br/> – Это же песня. Если хочешь, чтобы Юки узнал, что ты таишь на сердце – пой, Шуичи. Для него. Дай Юки услышать твою песню.<br/> Когда Шуичи оторвет взгляд от неровных строчек, впервые за две недели в его потухшем взгляде зажжется живой огонек.</p><p> ***</p><p>В тот вечер, когда Шиндо Шуичи давал свой первый полноценный концерт, в Ruido собралось много народу. Его действительно любили и завсегдатаи очень обрадовались, когда шумный исполнитель вышел из затяжной депрессии. Но этих людей не хватило бы, чтоб заполнить зал и на четверть, а сейчас здесь было битком набито. Сакано-сан на заданный вопрос поправил свои квадратные очки и скромно сообщил, что задействовав кое-какие связи, организовал развернутую рекламную кампанию. Шуичи в шутку предложил ему стать своим менеджером на постоянной основе, Сакано-сан серьезно обещал подумать.<br/> Когда Шиндо вышел на сцену и заиграла музыка, в его горле стал комок. Сегодня он собирался петь лишь для одного человека, но постарается донести свои чувства до всех в этом зале. Пусть они разделят с певцом его боль, пусть позавидуют кратким мгновениям радости, ведь в их жизнях Юки Эйри не было совсем.<br/> После первого куплета голос набрал силы, а на припеве люди вторили его словам. Он пел с закрытыми глазами, чтобы видеть – волосы цвета солнца, глаза как расплавленное золото, ласковую улыбку, доставшуюся Шуичи перед тем как...<br/> Шиндо распахнул глаза и застыл. Народ, подхваченный ритмом, плясал и бесновался, а он смотрел в самый конец зала, судорожно сжимая микрофон. Шиндо попал в плен карих глаз. Разве любовь с первого взгляда приходит не единожды?</p><p> – Спасибо за все, – прошептал Шуичи, утирая слезы, – Юки.<br/> Развернувшись, вокалист побрел от кладбища прочь, возвращаясь к своей жизни, к человеку, ставшему ее смыслом.</p><p> ***</p><p> <i>Он спал и видел залитый солнцем луг, розового пуделя, трущегося о его ногу, в отдалении бананы водили хоровод. Сущий бред, но красочная картинка не беспокоила.<br/> Мочку уха защекотало, будто слабый ветерок подул и травинкой провели по чувствительной коже.</i><br/> Карие глаза широко распахнулись, и блондин повернулся к раздражителю.<br/> Шуичи, одетый как на выход, пах солнцем и свежим утром, волосы растрепаны, на щеках пылает возбужденный румянец. Он лежал с ним на одной подушке и догадаться было не трудно кто именно пробрался в его сон.<br/> Эйри расслабленно выдохнул и притянул розовое чудо к себе.<br/> – Чего тебе не спится, чудовище? – хрипло произнес Уэсуги. От собственных слов сердце сладко екнуло.<br/> – Твое чудо, ты хотел сказать. Юки, уже одиннадцать, сколько можно валяться в постели?<br/> Юки приподнялся на подушках и потянулся за сигаретой на прикроватной тумбочке. Пачка лежала рядом с его новым мистическим романом «Призрак, в которого я влюблен». Этот экземпляр со своим автографом писатель собирался отдать Хироши Накано.<br/> – Куда-то ходил, Шуичи?<br/> – На могилу Китазавы, – осторожно подтвердил тот. <br/> – В Нью-Йорке не нашлось других достопримечательностей? <br/> – Но я должен был сказать ему спасибо, – оправдывался певец. – Вы вместе спасли меня. И он оставил тебя мне.<br/> – Будем надеяться, теперь уж его душа упокоится, – Эйри выдохнул струю дыма и затушил окурок. <br/> Лежа в коме, он говорил с призраком, того оставила, наконец, жажда мести. Спасая жизнь Шуичи, его бывший учитель смог отпустить прошлое, он сказал, что и Юки пора перестать винить себя, ведь на самом деле Эйри не хотел убивать его. А потом усмехнулся и пригрозил, что будет присматривать за ним с небес, и покинул его сознание. Со стороны это выглядело как клиническая смерть, дух покинул тело, и уже собственному «Я» Эйри предстояло сделать выбор – стоит ли продолжать жить в одиночку, оставшись даже без вечно неумолкающего Китазавы. Но он точно знал, что одно шумное существо очень расстроится, если его не станет.<br/> Когда Юки пришел в себя, первым кого он увидел, опять был Сегучи. Но в этот раз все будет по-другому.<br/> – Эйри, твои глаза, – в замешательстве произнес друг. – Они стали темнее.<br/> Юки только прикрыл веки, принимая прощальный подарок сенсея. Он был еще слаб, чтобы подняться с кровати, но отлично помнил, ради кого решил задержаться на этом свете. Нужно поскорее поправиться и найти свое беспокойное персональное чудо.</p><p> ***</p><p> Рука Юки сползла с талии Шуичи ниже, сжав маленькую упругую ягодицу. В ответ раздался прерывистый вздох.<br/> – На тебе слишком много вещей.<br/> – Мы собирались к твоей маме, помнишь? У нас же вечером рейс обратно в Японию. Не успеем же...<br/> – Время есть, – прошептал Юки, втягивая мелкого в горьковатый поцелуй.<br/> – Ненасытный, – проурчал Шуичи.<br/> С одеждой расправились быстро. Юки с некоторых пор спал обнаженным, так что в четыре руки споро оголили Шуичи.<br/> Юки отбросил одеяло и уложил своего парня на лопатки. Зависнув над его лицом, он всмотрелся в любимые черты. Шуичи приоткрыл рот и облизнул пересохшие губы.<br/> Большие теплые ладони прошлись по юному телу, затрагивая соски, спустились, щекоча, по ребрам и сомкнулись на члене, выступавшем из поросли курчавых волос.<br/> – Юки... – прошептал Шуичи, постанывая.<br/> Эйри склонился над его пахом, подул на чувствительную головку, на кончике блестела прозрачная капля. Он обвел языком по уздечке, пощекотал дырочку в центре и насадился ртом полностью. Усиленно водил губами по стволу, помогая себе одной рукой. Второй он мял поджавшуюся мошонку. Его собственный член болезненно напрягся.<br/> – Я сейчас... – выгнулся дугой Шиндо.<br/> Юки отстранился, пережимая член у основания и не давая мальчишке выплеснуться.<br/> – Еще рано. Перевернись, – Скомандовал он. – Обопрись на локти.<br/> Шуичи жалобно простонал, но послушно подложил под грудь подушку, выпячивая зад. Это была откровенная поза, и певец каждый раз неизменно смущался, когда Юки брал его с такой позиции. Потому что Юки нравилось полюбоваться, как сжимается растянутая дырочка в ожидании проникновения.<br/> – После ночи ты еще не закрылся, – довольно проговорил писатель, проталкивая в анус сразу два пальца. – Влажный.<br/> Подобные разговоры заставляли краснеть, но до чертиков возбуждали. Юки вынул блестящие пальцы и мазнул по члену Шуичи, прижатому к животу. <br/> – Как так? Ты течешь без смазки? И я же кончал в тебя, но ты чист.<br/> Юки прошелся языком по хрупким позвонкам и прихватил зубами кожицу на шее Шуичи. Пососал соленую от пота кожу, оставляя свою метку.<br/> – Я жду ответа. Ты так меня хочешь, Шуичи?<br/> – Нет, я... Я принимал душ утром, – прошептал Шиндо, и вскрикнул от того, как Юки сжал его сосок. – Это заживляющий гель.<br/> Юки после этих слов сразу скатился с него, и широко развел ягодицы Шуичи.<br/> – Нет, не смотри! <br/> – Я тебя порвал? – озабоченно спросил Эйри, нежно потирая припухлый вход большим пальцем.<br/> – Просто сильно натер, – пробубнил мальчишка, став вконец пунцовым.<br/> – Бедный мой. Нужно поцеловать больное местечко и все пройдет, – подул Юки на дырочку. А потом сунул в нее язык, обводя внутренние стеночки.<br/> – Ах, нет, Юки, перестань, – взмолился Шуичи, плавясь от остроты ощущений.<br/> – Почему? Тебе не нравится?<br/> – Мне это слишком нравится, – повернул к нему пылающее лицо Шуичи. – Так, что я сейчас кончу, а ты до сих пор не во мне.<br/> – Я этого не допущу, – Эйри нанес смазку на свой член и мазнул по пульсирующему анусу партнера. – Я буду осторожен.<br/> – Да совсем не обязательно нежничать. Я в порядке. Давай же, – прошептал Шуичи в подушку, и подался задом на плоть любимого.<br/> Юки с силой вошел, припадая к потной спине. Он переплел их пальцы, делая контакт еще теснее.<br/> Сжимая бока Шуичи, он ритмично двигался, пока не наступила разрядка, наполняя мальчишку до краев, обжигая изнутри своей спермой.<br/> – Ох, нет, Юки, опять в меня. Мне же снова мыться придется, – простонал Шуичи, сам спуская на скомканные простыни.</p><p> Они расслабленно лежали на кровати, больше никуда не торопясь. Эйри заявил, что раз мать в предыдущие три дня не выкроила время для встречи, значит не расстроится, узнав, что теперь сын страшно занят.<br/> У Шуичи тренькнул телефон, он нашел его на полу среди сброшенных вещей и прочел смс.<br/> – Это от Фуджисаки. Спрашивает, когда мы вернемся домой. Он дописал аранжировку нашей «Drive».<br/> – Когда ты успел сдружиться с моим соседом? – подозрительно посмотрел на него Юки.<br/> – Ну, после больницы заходил навестить. Мы же оба жертвы, разговорились... Ты знаешь, что он потрясающе играет на синтезаторе? Я решил, что сильно пожалею, если не уговорю его присоединиться ко мне. Эй, я же тебе это рассказывал, ты что, совсем меня не слушаешь? Я создаю группу, уже и название придумал – «Bad Luck». Как тебе, звучит?<br/> – Ты слишком много болтаешь, придурок. Мне приходится фильтровать поток бессмысленной информации, – пожал плечами Юки. –  Хм, учитывая обстоятельства нашего знакомства, название прямо таки говорящее.<br/> Шиндо посопел демонстративно, не забывая набирать ответ для Сугуру, делясь впечатлениями о Нью-Йорке.<br/> – Когда мы будем дома?<br/> – Пиши, завтра к вечеру. – <i>Дом</i>, место, которое он уже два месяца делит с другим человеком. И тот не является призраком. Вот оно – счастье.<br/> – А этот Хиро, – Шуичи покосился на книгу на столике, – ты упоминал, что он играет на гитаре, да?<br/> – Я не стану знакомить тебя со своим психиатром, – твердо отказал Юки.<br/> – Как же так! Я ведь люблю тебя, Юки. Я хочу знать о тебе все.<br/> – И мне нужен гитарист для группы, – помолчав секунду, добавил певец.<br/> – Ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем кто бы то ни было, – хмыкнул Эйри, притягивая любимое недоразумение ближе. – И даже смерть не способна нас разделить... <br/>Пока нахальные губы не озвучили новых аргументов, Юки запечатал их поцелуем, отвлекая Шуичи от вопросов о своем психиатре. Только Юки должен занимать мысли своего персонального чудовища.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>